


For My Biggest Fan

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Fan Dean, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, No Sex, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel is a respected scholar and author and Dean is a nervous fanboy who finds the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Biggest Fan

"I’m your biggest fan," Dean blurts out before promptly turning red and kicking himself for acting like a twelve-year-old kid standing in front of a rockstar crush instead of a grown man standing in front of a respected scholar.

"Are you?"  Castiel smiles indulgently, his eyes flicking up from the book he’s signing to Dean’s face as he tilts his head.  He blinks slowly and sits upright, leaning back in his chair to study Dean more fully and - apparently - wait for an answer.

"I..  uh.."  Dean stammers, his stomach twisting somewhere between mortification and excitement at having the man’s undivided attention.  Castiel’s eyes glint mischievously, but he says nothing.  Dean swallows his embarrassment and says,  "Yes.  Your work in translating those tablets they found a few years ago was  _awesome_.  Everyone said it couldn’t be done, but I knew that if anyone could crack the code, it would be you!”

Castiel’s smile widens, a faint pink creeping into his cheeks as he ducks his head to continue writing in Dean’s book.  A moment later, he closes it carefully and pushes it across the table into Dean’s waiting hands, looking up to wink as he says, “Thank you.”

"No, thank  _you_ ,” Dean mumbles, clutching the book to his chest and flushing hot as he turns to walk away, no longer caring that he’s no better than a kid with a crush.  It isn’t until he’s outside the bookstore that he chances opening his copy to see what Castiel wrote.  Dean nearly drops the book when he sees a neatly written “for my biggest fan” followed by a phone number.

"Fucking sweet," Dean whispers to himself, grinning and pulling out his phone.


End file.
